Beware of the elf
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: Shrek...with X men: Evo characters, oh yeah! It's Kurtty, and I own squat. NOTE TO MY READERS: I'm sorry, it's on hiatus. It's probably going to stay like that for a while yet. This is not a discontinuation!
1. Chapter 1

Hurrah!! My second Evo story!!! And my fourth multi-chapter to boot. (I'm gonna finish this one. Seriously!!!!!!)

Here you are!!! I'm dedicating this to Nightcrawler's Shadow!! You rock girl!!!

Chapter 1! (woohoo!!)

"Zere!" a male voice said "Zat should keep zem away, for a while anyway." The person stood back to inspect his work.

A rough wooden sign stood stuck in the ground. It depicted a demon like creature that stood in a crouch on two-toed feet, had 3 fingers per hand, fangs, glowing yellow eyes, and was blue and fuzzy all over. Then the pointed ears that protruded from shoulder length indigo hair. The words "Beware Demon" were painted above the image. Said "demon" stuck his tongue out at his work. "It SHOULD say, beware fuzzy blue elf but zat wouldn't keep ze townsfolk away now would it? "Ignorant humans, attacking harmless fuzzball like me!! Honestly…" He headed back to his patched but clean house, spaded tail absently scratching an itchy spot.

"My tail!! How could I forget my tail?!" He hurried back to the sign and painted a long blue spaded tail behind the figure. "Zere! Now it is complete!" Satisfied, he went to prepare for the day. Too bad the day that started out well couldn't end the same way.

The elf came swinging back through the trees surrounding his house cradling dinner: two wonderfully fat doves and their eggs in a carefully packed sack. He was about to climb down from the last tree when he spotted a group of men, complete with torches and pitchforks, standing in his yard. "Vat, can zese people not read?" he asked irritably, climbing down from the tree.

"This is the plan of attack men!" the mob's leader, a man named Duncan shouted. "We sneak in while that demon's sleeping and stab it. Tie it down if you have to but do NOT let it get away!!" The men roared as a sign of approval.

"I'm seeing a flaw in zis plan of yours" a slightly accented voice said from the back. Everyone turned but couldn't see the speaker, he was hidden in shadows. "Yeah?" asked Duncan "like what? The figure stepped forward and grinned, fangs glistening in the firelight.

"Ze demon woke up"

"The men stared at their prey for a moment and then ran away screaming like little women. "Ze 'demon' also has a name!" the elf shouted at their retreating backs. "Kurt Vagner! And don't forget it!" He turned round with a snort, collected his dinner, and went inside.

It's shamefully short, I know. But this seemed to be the best spot to end the first chapter. I hope you're happy now Shadow!! And I'm sorry for taking so long. –bows- So yeah, I hope you all like my new story. Reviews are love!!


	2. meeting up with donkey aka Evan

SECOND CHAPTER, WOOO!!!!! (Merry Christmas Shadow!! ((albeit a late one)) )

"Calling all mutants!!!" a crier yelled. "By order of Lord Kelly, all mutants MUST be registered!!" Well, one such mutant, a certain Evan Daniels, was having none of that.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING that helps that tyrant!" he snapped. Thomas Daniels kept a firm grip on the boy's arm and dragged him forward. "It's the law Evan, there's nothing I can do." "Maybe nothing YOU can do" his son growled. "But there's sure as heck something I can do." He twisted skillfully out of his father's grip and shot spikes at the surrounding guards." The blunt missiles mowed down the soldiers like bowling pins, knocking them out. Evan sprinted towards the forest waving to his stunned father. "Bye dad!! Say hi to Mom and Aunty O for me!!" He chuckled to himself as he made his way through the woods, the look on his old man's face had been PRICELESS.

"Hey, what's that?" Evan wondered, seeing a blue creature leaping through the trees ahead. Growing up a mutant he was used to differences. And he had never learned to fear. Honestly, when you can shoot all manner of spikes from your body, who's going to challenge you?

"Hey!" Evan yelled, waving energetically. The figure realized it had been seen and vanished in a puff of smoke only to reappear in a tree a ways off.

"Stop!" Evan yelled "I'm not gonna hurt you!" Another puff of smoke and the creature was in front of him, baring it's fangs. The boy didn't even flinch.

The blue fuzzball looked taken aback.

"Vas?" he asked "you are not scared of me?"

"Naw" Evan chuckled. "I grew up around people who could do the scariest stuff." The elf was intrigued by this, there were others beside him who had strange talents? "Like what?" he asked. Evan tapped his chin.

"Well there's my aunt for one. She controls the weather. So when she gets mad there's gonna be a nasty storm _inside_. Not fun. Fortunately she's a difficult woman to upset. Then there's my friend Scott who can shoot lasers from his eyes and his girlfriend Jean who can read minds and throw things with her own. Marie can steal your talents and life force just by touching you. And then of course there's me."

"And what can you do?" asked the elf.

Evan grinned and shot a dozen spikes that embedded themselves in the surrounding trees. The fuzz nodded appreciatively. "So what's your name?" Evan asked, withdrawing his spikes.

"Kurt Vagner" the elf said and held out a tridactyl hand to shake. Evan took it. "I'm Evan, nice to meet you Kurt. You live around here?" Kurt nodded. "You vant to see?" he asked eagerly. Evan shrugged. "Why not?" Kurt grinned and grabbed Evan's arm. With a puff of smoke and a funny *bamf* sound, they were gone.

The appeared quite close to the elf's humble abode. Evan looked around. A lot of the house was patched but the place wasn't actually messy. "Under construction?" he asked. Kurt snorted "Yeah, from ze townsfolk's 'renovations'." Evan felt a pang of sympathy for his new friend. The townsfolk were all humans and they hated mutants. If the could discriminate so terribly against people who looked the same he couldn't imagine what Kurt had gone through.

"I'm sorry man" he said, putting an hand on the elf's shoulder. Kurt shrugged. "It's nothing, I get it all the time. I bet you do too."

"Yeah, but they don't try and kill us!"

Kurt looked surprised. "I never said that"

Evan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid Kurt."

Kurt looked down. "Zey…tried to 'send me back where I came from'."

Evan could guess at what that meant, judging by the boy's appearance.

"What did they do?" he asked.

Kurt sighed. "Zey tried to burn me at the stake." Evan gasped. Kurt looked up and forced a smile. "Zat's when my teleporting ability kicked in. Zey never got me again." Evan through an arm over the boy's shoulder. "And they never will." "Zat's right" said Kurt, flexing his blue furred arms and grinning.

"So come on man" Evan said walking down the hill to Kurt's house. "You still have to show me your crib".


End file.
